The present invention generally relates to internal combustion vehicle engines and more specifically to a hydrolysis system and method for a vehicle engine.
Existing internal combustion engines for automobiles may burn only 20% of the carbon in the gasoline or diesel fuel. Carbon is sent to a catalytic converter, which is wasteful, and produces emissions that include noxious gasses and green house gasses, such as carbon monoxide (CO), carbon dioxide (CO2), and nitrous oxide (NO). The use of on-board electrolysis in producing small amounts of hydrogen and oxygen gasses into the air intake of an internal combustion engine may increase mileage and reduce emissions from the automobile.
Existing automobiles with electronic fuel injection (EFI) have an engine control unit (ECU), which is a computer that reads values from sensors and provides signals to adjust or control the engine. Traditional air intake boxes for an automobile air box keeps the air clean by removing particles with a filter, but do not warm the air. When the air is cold, mileage drops because the denser air mass causes the automobile's ECU computer (or an independent control system) to put more fuel into the engine.
It would be therefore be desirable to have a device that may be useful to an individual, business or corporation who desires or needs a reduction in fuel consumption and has a desire to reduce emissions, such as, for example trucking companies, police departments, school systems, individuals who commute to and from work, and others who wish to reduce emissions.